Resisting the Inevitable
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: This is the diary of a desperate girl. A desperate girl who is trying /desperatly/ to resist the fact that Paul freaking Braxton is suddenly looking very very good, and her silent mantra of "IhatehimIhatehim" is no longer working. Poor smitten little girl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I wrote the Twilight series, I would be a _VERY _happy young women. Alas, I did not. Pity.

Author Note: So, this is my summer project, one I've been thinking about since the winter began. I hope you all like it, and please please review, because reviews are a writers bread and butter... and I really like bread and butter.

Eh, yeah.

**Date: July 17**

**Time: 5:30pm**

**Location: Up in old ugly tree out back.**

**Situation: Hiding **

How _DARE _that no good

**5:31**

Like I would want to

**5:32**

We are practically adults, and he has the gall--

**5:35**

Dear Journal,

My name is Kit Barker, and I hate Paul Braxton.

Yeah, I know, hate is a strong word and you shouldn't use it casually and blah blah blah...

But really,

truly,

I hate him.

… Jerk

I mean, where does he get off saying things like that to people?

I should explain what happened...

No, it's too embarrassing; I'd probably die of mortification just by writing it in this stupid little journal.

Maybe if you beg...

No, not even then! I shall never repeat what has happened! Never ever never. I will take it with me to the grave; banish all thoughts of it from my mind.

Good day journal.

I said good day!

Leave me alone.

**Time: 5:40**

**Location: Still up in the old ugly tree out back.**

**Situation: Hiding.**

All right, I'll tell you. But you must never repeat it… Journal.

Not that, you know, you could, because you're a book and all, but still.

You know what I mean.

…Shut up.

I was just innocently walking down an isle of Wal-Mart, picking up some… uh, female products, when out of no where appears Paul "Pull your Ponytail" Braxton.

No girl ever wants to be seen picking up pads by a male, especially one who has made it his point in life to drive said girl up the wall.

We have a history, Paul and I, but I'll go into that more later.

Much much later, if ever.

I probably won't go into it, actually.

Anyway, so there appears Paul, in all his big headed glory, and in tow is that pack of guys he's always hanging out with.

That pack of really fantastic looking, drool inducing guys.

I just kind of froze, and prayed they wouldn't see me. He was talking intently to Jacob, another old acquaintance, and he wasn't really paying attention,

I suppose that's why he crashed into me.

I don't know how it happened, one minute I was standing there, clutching the bag to my chest, and then I was on the ground, Paul on top of me (in a completely _disgusting _fashion may I add), with the little pads raining down on us because the bag split after I had thrown it into the air while I was falling.

Oh, Gods, I can't write anymore right now, just wait a moment.

**Time: 5:57**

**Place: Top of the Fridge**

**Situation: Eating and Hiding**

Chocolate really does make everything better.

I like the dark kind the best; it just melts on your tongue.

Yummy.

Okay, I think I can repeat the rest of the story without wanting to die now.

So I was just laying there, staring up into Paul's face, and he was just sort of staring at me with the weird blank look…

I assume the rest of the guys were just standing there (not helping me up, obviously chivalry is completely dead), because no one came over to offer to _pull the giant jackass off of my poor little body._

Guys are jerks.

But Paul is the worst one out there,

So there!

Uh,

Alright

Anyways, so I'm just, you know, lying there, being crushed to death by Paul's humongous body. He didn't even have the courtesy to be flabby and slightly comfortable! I could feel his abs through his shirt, he's surprisingly muscular, I wonder if he--

Kidding.

Totally kidding.

It was really strange to, because any normal person would jump up and never want to look me in the eye again. But Paul just stayed there, and he was starring at me like, I don't know, he'd never seen me before or something! And that's just ridiculous, because we've been next door neighbors since kindergarten, and he's never looked at me with anything other than annoyance, amusement, or abject horror.

We must have laid there for a whole minute before he snapped back to normal. Of course, the first thing out of his mouth was such a ridiculously Paul thing to say, I just wanted to hit him.

" Really Kitty Kat, if you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was ask."

So, I did what any other calm young lady in my situation would have done. I let him role off me, stood up slowly, and then kicked him as hard as I could while he was lying there and unable to dodge me.

I kicked him right were it hurt, and I'm not ashamed at all.

So haha Paul, I win.

Yeah, I sound six, but I don't care.

He totally started it anyways.

**Time: 6:18**

**Location: My room**

**Situation: Trying to relax after my horrible ordeal**

Okay, I don't want you to get the impression that I don't hate him with every fiber of my being; and that he isn't the worlds biggest pain in the posterior, but while he was lying there and staring into my eyes, it was just really intense; and almost kind of nice--

Just kidding.

…again

… yeah.

A/N More to come soon! And, because I also like to read stories (I'm on the computer as often as I can be since I have no life to speak of) I know how you guys think. You think, " oh, this is the first chap, I'll just see were it goes and maybe review later!"

that is a dark train you dont want to get on, dispell all thoughts like that from your brain and review. Heh, I'm kind of obnoxious about begging for reviews arent I??


	2. Be Prepared!

Disclaimer: I wish

A/N So I've been thinking about Breaking Dawn all day and I'm starting to get the shakes because I WANT TO READ IT so BADLY!!

This chap is dedicated to Amorous, my brilliant little first reviewer (and best friend) and cookiemonsterks, who is just a really cool bean.

**Date: July 18**

**Time: 8:00 in the FREAKING MORNING**

**Location: Kitchen Counter**

**Situation: Procrastinating from getting ready for work**

Dear Diary,

I think I broke my alarm clock

Again.

Damn it, this is starting to get expensive.

But really, summer is supposed to be a time of relaxation and fun, not getting up at ungodly hours of the morning just to drive over to the garage and _work._

Disgusting really, this getting older thing is really starting to…

Get old.

Hahaha, that was so bad I made myself laugh.

Perhaps I should entertain the idea of going into comedy.

It could work, and for extra laughs I could talk about my personal life.

Lord knows my brothers make enough jokes about it to keep themselves entertained for hours, shouldn't be that hard.

You wanna know something completely pathetic ,oh wonderful journal of mine? I have never had a boyfriend.

_NEVER._

Okay, I had one like, once, but I was six, and he wasn't really my boyfriend, he was my Valentine.

But Jack was really a cutie, and I had liked him for _ages. _He stuck a chocolate heart on my desk and asked if I would be his girlfriend. I was super excited for the 13 minutes it lasted.

Then good ol' Paul socked him in the nose… for no reason what so ever.

Stupid boy.

Jack went home crying and when he came to school the next day he wouldn't even look at me, I never could figure out why.

Whatever it was, I bet it had to do with what Paul whispered in his ear before he hit him.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid… nawww.

Speaking of Paul, I have to see the fathead at work.

Ewww.

I just know he's going to talk about the whole incident from yesterday. It would be just like him to bring it up in the most public way possible.

If I were you, I'd be wondering why, if I hate the stupid sod so much, I'm working at the same place as him.

It's as simple as this. I. WAS. THERE. FIRST.

I loved working at the garage, I'm the cashier/ filer person, and no, to most people that sounds like the most boring job in the history of the world, but I really enjoy it. The work is simple, and I have loads of free time. Most of the people who visits are from town, since all the Quileute's pretty much know how to fix there own cars, or know people who can do it for cheap. It's not incredibly busy, but I get to chill with my friend David, who's a mechanic with Paul, and Marissa, who's pretty much attached to David's hip (they're in love with each other, of course, neither one of them know it. Sad really, they're completely oblivious, the both of them. )

So, I get to chill and file papers and read and gossip.

YAY!

It would be perfect if I didn't have to get up so freaking early every morning.

And if Paul wasn't there.

Butthead.

Oh, crap… it looks like I kind of went off topic. Let's see…

Why I work with Paul.

Right.

The reason is, I loved my job, the hours were decent (apart from the waking up bit), my friends were there, and I didn't have to do any physical labor.

Then Paul showed up and decided to ruin it all.

I'd been working there for three weeks, so it's not like he didn't know I was there. One day he just showed up, wowed my boss with his mechanical skills, and had the job in probably an hour.

Then he looked at me and said "So Kitty, you ready to quit yet?"

Like I could quit after he said THAT.

He's so infuriating. Everything about him makes me angry, from his short cut hair to his big brown eyes to his muscled chest...

Ehem, anyway,

So now we have this on going, never ending war about who can annoy the other the most. He'll "unintentionally" knock over a stack of papers I had just filed, and I'll "accidentally" give his lunch away to the hobo that sometimes comes around the work area.

Haha, it was glorious really, Mud ( the hobo, he's a real sweetie really) had just ran away, and Paul comes over with a pretty much ravenous expression on his face, and then he starts looking for his lunch, and it wasn't there. He asked me what happened to it, and when I explained that I might have mistaken in for Mud's lunch, I thought his head was going to explode.

It was a great day, really and truly.

Hmm, I'm suddenly feeling much better. One more cup of coffee and I'll be able to face Paul and The Garage!

… Maybe two more cups.

A/N And now, a song from our writer

Review! Review! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!1

/bows/


	3. Sweet Phebus's Bangs

Disclaimer: When I own Twilight, ya'll will be the first to know.

A/N Thank you everyone who's reviewed, my mom had to listen to me ranting for about twenty minutes about how great everyone is!

**Date: July 18**

**Time: 5:30 pm**

**Location: Bathroom Floor (sometimes it's the only place a girl can get a little privacy!)**

**Situation: I'm alive… I MADE IT THROUGH THE DAY!**

Well… I suppose it could have been worse.

Sure, Paul had taped pads all over my desk and left a little note saying that if we "wanted to pick up were we last left off he'd be more than happy to oblige"; but honestly, I was expecting him to be a bit more vicious.

Maybe he has a heart after all.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I make myself laugh.

So, the day wasn't too bad overall, I spent most of it retelling the whole torrid affair to Marissa.

Ah… Marissa, I haven't really told you much about her have I?

Marissa Rodriguez and I have known each other since womb.

Our mothers met at the supermarket. Both our moms were super duper pregnant, super duper hormonal, and having super duper cravings.

I could never get the full story out of my mom, but I'm pretty sure both women hashed it out and ended up fighting for the last can of pickled pig feet before their respective husbands pulled them apart.

After they had some time to calm down and relax a little, they got along famously, and even shared the feet.

Sick.

But anyway, me and Marissa pretty much grew up together. She's the sister I wish I had, but instead, I got stuck with two older brothers who still think words like "caca" and "butt" are the funniest things this side of the earth.

Yeah, I pity me too.

And of course, Marissa is gorgeous. She's tall enough not to be a midget and short enough not to be a giant. She's got long, perfect black hair and big hazel eyes, perfect skin that never gets a spot, and sings like a song bird.

If it weren't for the fact I love her so very much (and for the fact I would never get away with it) I might have been forced to kill her.

Standing next to her always makes me want to strangle kittens.

Kidding.

…really, I'm not that deranged!

But truly, it's enough to knock any girl's ego down a peg or two when someone like Marissa stands next to you.

Speaking of looks, my bangs are too long… again.

It's kind of getting annoying, blowing them out of my eyes all the time; I reckon I need to get them cut.

…But it's such a scam! It's like twenty bucks for a measly little trim!

I'll just do it myself.

Kit Barker, hair cutter extraordinaire!

**Time: 5:38 pm**

**Location: Bathroom Floor**

**Situation: Hyperventilating**

SWEET ALMIGHTY PHEBUS, WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO MY HAIR?!

**Time: 7:36 pm**

**Location: Bathroom**

**Situation: Mourning**

My bangs are no more.

No longer will they flop into my eyes charismatically.

Never again will they tickle my nose with their light touch.

They shall never again shield my gaze from the horror of looking at Paul Braxton.

I have killed them.

They are and inch above my eyebrow.

Oh. My. God.

How am I ever supposed to go outside again?

I'm not even really sure how it happened, I was doing fine! My bangs were in a straight line, just a _wee _bit above my eyebrows, and then my hand slipped, and I made them crooked. I thought "oh, no big deal, I'll just make them a little shorter." So I made them a bit shorter, and screwed up… again.

And again.

And again.

And now all that's left of my beautiful bangs is a thin line of hair that covers about an inch of my forehead.

Excuse me, my bangs and I need a moment alone.

**Time: 7:40pm**

**Location:Outside**

**Situation: Bangs Funeral**

How the hell am I supposed to go to work tomorrow?

**Time: 7:42**

**Location:Outside**

**Situation: Bangs Funeral**

What will Paul think?

**Time: 7:45**

**Location: Outside**

**Situation: Bangs Funeral**

Not that I care.

Psh.

A/N

So I just got my bangs cut, and I thought it would be fun to destroy Kit's. Muahahahaha

Oh, and Cookie? I lied. She's like 16/17.

I'm a vampire, and reviews are my blood. You wouldnt want to starve me... would you? :)


	4. In which we see The Look

You have no idea how much I wish it was mine.

**Date: July 19**

**Time: 7 'effing30 AM**

**Location: My room…**

**Situation: Can a giant whole just open up and swallow me?**

Dear Diary,

Today is the beginning of the end.

I survived the whole "Pads" fiasco, but how the hell am I going to get through being bang-less?

Paul is never going let me forget this.

If I never write again, it's because I've died of mortification.

**Time: 5:30**

**Location: My closet**

**Situation: Shocked out of my brain.**

What exactly did he mean by saying "She's still beautiful"?!

**Time: 5:42**

**Location: Tub (It got a little stuffy in the closet)**

**Situation : Trying to figure out what happened.**

Really, what the in the name of all that is holy am I supposed to get from that?

I started the day off horribly. My evil, heathen brothers finished off the last of the frosted flakes, and I was forced to eat my mom's supergoodforyou glucose free, tofu like, sugarless, tasteless crap.

Damn them.

And to top it off, I was late to work too; because it had rained (surprise surprise) and I'd left my car windows down (like the utter idiot I am).

Oh, and you know what was just dandy? My truck was FILLED with water.

…Well, not exactly filled, but it was really wet.

Anyways, I had to get a mucho number of towels and try to wipe down the seats and everything else. However, it was all to no avail, so my truck will probably forever more smell like mildew.

Wonderful.

So I drove to work in my stinky truck, got chewed out by my boss ( who almost never get annoyed with me) and had to listen to Marissa's pity ( Oh, honey, I'm so sorry your bangs look like that… not that it cant be fixed! Maybe if you used a few clippies?) and Davids evil ( Oh my God Kit, you've done some stupid things… but I reckon this comes into your top 20!).

I'm giving David the cold shoulder now.

After fifteen minutes of him being a total ass, Paul walks in.

It must have started raining… ( MUAHAHAHA, I rolled my windows up this time!)

… because he was soaking wet, his already short hair was plastered to his head. The dark blue shirt he was wearing was clinging to him and his chest.

Yeah he's got to work out; those muscles are huge, but not in an overbearing way. They're actually pretty nice.

Ehem.

Moving on.

So Paul walks in… and he just stares at me.

Not sayin a thing.

Nothing about how I looked even weirder than usual, or how my bangs were finally as bad as the rest of my hair.

Nothing.

Just staring.

It kind of reminded me of when he was laying on me at the grocery store ( Dear God that doesn't sound right).

Things get stranger.

Time seemed to kind of freeze while I looked at him. I don't know what it was, but the look on his face…

It was just so different then how he normally looks at me.

I kind of liked it.

Wait…uh… that didn't come out right. That's not what I meant!

I liked the way he was looking at me, you see, not him! The butterflies in my stomach had NOTHING to do with Paul and everything to do with "The Look".

Seriously.

Trust me.

Stop it.

IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim

**Time: 5: 57**

**Location: Tub (the bubbles are disappearing…. Dangit.)**

**Situation: Just back from running naked to the kitchen… thank every god out there no one in the house but me.**

Alright I'm back.

I was feeling a little light headed, so I grabbed a snack, and now I can think straight.

Forget everything I wrote about "The Look".

There is no "The Look".

Right.

So David, who was waiting for Paul to say something to me, gets all disappointed when my ego isn't being ripped apart, and starts teasing me again himself.

David's normally a pretty decent guy, and we've been friends since kindie, but Oh! Sometimes I want to give that boy such a smack….

Then Paul does something that made me (and Marissa too, come to think of it) gape like total idiots.

"Knock it off David."

WTF?!

**Time: 6:05**

**Location: My room**

**Situation: Story time**

Again, sorry. Retelling this story is starting to mess with my brain. I'm going through practically all of my emergency chocolate. All the strange things that happened today…

_Le sigh_

So I'm thinking "since when does Paul stand up for me?"

And David opens his fat gab and says " Paul… man… You do see her bangs right?"

And Paul just looks at me again and says

", She's still beautiful."

And then…

Alright, this is super embarrassing…

I fainted.

But only for a for a few minutes!!

But can you blame me? I mean, it isn't ever day the boy you lov.. (ehem, I have a tickle in my throat... pen...whatever...)live next door to tells you you're beautiful.

He's never said a nice thing to me in his life.

By the time I woke up, Paul was gone, and I was way too chicken to go find him.

That's it… I'm going for a drive.

I'm just so confused.

**Time: 6:48**

Do you think he meant it?

**Time: 6:52**

Ignore that pathetic question, I didn't mean it.

**Time:6:56**

IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim

A/N I would just like to say a HUGE thankyouthankyouthankyou to the most amazing beta in the world, Cookiemonsterks!! She went through this whole chapter and made it work, so she deserves a huge round of cyber claps for everything (bow down to her glory). Thank you so much cookie!

I'm sorry this took so long to get out there, I've been super busy. Not only are online classes stealing my time away from me ( DAMN YOU KEYBOARDING!!) I'm also suddenly going on a month long trip.

One I didnt plan on.

Rannnndddoooommmmm!

Sooo, my writing may be a little sporatic, but please please please stick with me, the chapters will (eventually) get out there.

Thank you!


	5. In which they go a gazing

Disclaimer: All I own is a portable hood.

**Date: July 20**

**Time: Waaaaaaaaaaaaay too early.**

**Location: My bed**

**Situation: Why in the name of all things purple am I still obsessing over this?**

I still don't have a royal clue what to do about Paul.

Maybe I'm just over reacting to this whole thing. .. maybe he just felt bad about always making fun of me, and his guilty conscience finally convinced him to stick up for me.

Yeah… and pigs will start selling wings at the next Forks Flea Market.

I've gotta go to work, I'll write later.

…Ps

My car smells like wet dog.

**Time: 5:34 pm**

**Location: My (stinky smelly no good really ugly) car**

**Situation: What is wrong with that stupid boy?!**

He didn't even look at me!

What the hell? Normally I'd be thrilled, but _come on_! You don't call a girl beautiful and then not talk to her ever again! It's like an unwritten rule, right next to always replace the toilet paper role if you're the last one to use it up.

_Men._

**Time: 5:57pm**

**Location: Bathroom**

**Situation: Does my humiliation never end?**

Just realized I've had a piece of pepper in my teeth since lunch.

I've decided its probably a good thing Paul didn't come looking for me.

...He still should have talked to me.

….asshole.

**Date: July 21**

**Time: 5:45 pm**

**Location: Car wash**

**Situation: Writing and thinking… shocker. I really hope those idiots don't hurt my car… dear God, I sound like my grandmother.**

Was late getting up, which is why I didn't right this morning.

The day was pretty boring considering all the "incidents" that have been going on lately.

It was almost sort of nice.

Perhaps things will start to settle down.

**Time: 6:30 pm**

**Location: Top of the fridge, eating again.**

**Situation: I wonder how long this penny has been up here…**

Marissa mentioned something about camping on Saturday.

I said "sure".

I'm probably going to end up regretting this.

**Date: July 22**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

**Location: Backseat of Marissa's car**

**Situation: Enjoying the view.**

So I saw Paul's butt today.

…

Wait a minute.

I didn't mean it the way it came out!

I just meant, he was bending over… and it's the first part of him I saw! Not that I was actively looking… I mean, ew. He was just tying his shoe! There was no butt-gazing going on!

Ehem, so don't think that was what I was doing, because that wasn't it. And when I wrote "enjoying the view" I didn't mean, you know , him. I just meant the scenery, because I'm not driving, and I can pay attention to stuff without worrying about hitting that grandma on the other side of me.

I was not enjoying any view Paul has to offer.

None.

Anyway, this story had a point before you, you pervy diary, screwed with it.

It's the first bit of Paul I've seen in two whole days. That in itself is pretty weird, I think I've seen him at least once a day since we moved in across the street.

Maybe that's why I've been feeling so off lately, I'm a creature of habit, not seeing Paul's ugly mug once a day has thrown me off balance.

That's sort of worrying, I don't want Paul "Pull your ponytail" Braxton to have any sort of calming/soothing affect on me at all.

It's like after two days of being away from him I've forgotten what a pain in the butt he can be.

**Time: 5:40 pm**

Have started wandering along memory lane.

You know, the first time I met Paul, I dumped a whole can of Mountain Dew over his head after he called me a "red headed gorilla".

… Little punk.

**Time: 11:00 pm ish (can't be arsed to check the real time)**

**Location: Outside in favorite tree**

**Situation: Aimlessly wasting time.**

It's pretty nice outside; the camping trip should be nice if it stays like this.

Our backyard isn't the prettiest place in the world but I like it, and normally I feel comfortable enough, but I've got a weird feeling right now.

Like I'm being watched.

Like somehow my life is in grave danger…

**Time: 11: 32 pm (I just checked… now its 11:33!)**

**Location: My room… under my covers… with a stuffed animal that may or may not be named Booboo.**

**Situation: A shakin and a quakin.**

Wow, I'm a dork.

That last sentence reminded me of something a chick in a horror movie might say before a giant man with a bag over his head and two hooks for hands jumped out of the darkness and did away with her in a gory and terrible fashion…

Maybe the screaming was a bit much, I mean, I am sixteen, not six.

At least that's what my dad told me after he came out holding a bat in his right hand and a plastic light saber in the left.

Yeah, I'm not quite sure were he got the light saber either… though it does bring up some interesting questions…

Anyways,

After yelling at me so loudly I kind of wished I had died at the hands of a two hooked psycho, he went back to bed, but not before telling me to "get my sorry butt into my room before he had to use the force."

"The force"?

Haha, I think I smell blackmail material.

**Date: July 23**

**Time: 4:55**

**Location: My almost normal smelling car**

**Situation: Hyperventilating from the cuteness**

Oh.

My.

Holy.

Undies.

MUD HAS A GIRLHOBOFRIEND!!

Egad! Hahahahaha!

It's adorable!

I mean, yeah, it's a wee bit horrifying that the homeless guy I feed Paul's lunches too has found love while I can't, but I'm not bitter! Not one bit!

… okay, maybe I'm slightly bitter, but ignore me, every one else does.

Especially Paul.

… which isn't relevant at all, so I don't even know why I brought it up.

But back to topic, Mud won't share any details (well… he rarely talks anyway, but that's beside the point!) but he had that dopey "twitterpated" look.

AND

He didn't eat Paul's entire sandwich. He always eats Paul's sandwich. He left half…

FOR HIS GIRLHOBOFRIEND!!

Isn't that totally sweet? He was being so cute, I let him have David's lunch too (muahahahahahahah take that you ass!)

**Time: 5:32 pm**

**Location: Home dining room table**

**Situation: … I can't honestly say I know.**

Paul didn't talk to me today either.

**Time: 5:33pm**

What the hell is his problem?

**Time: 5:35pm**

Why should I care if he's not talking to me anymore?

**Time: 5:37pm**

Why am I thinking about him at all?

**Time: 5:40pm**

I've gone mad.

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 6:30 (wtf? its my day off!)**

**Location: Kitchen counter**

**Situation: Awaiting my beautiful friend so we can ride off into the sunrise together… **

So here's the plan for today…

Marissa is going to come and pick me up.

We drive an hour to the "special" campsite (why is beyond me, I mean, we're in Washington, the whole STATE is a forest)

We get there and set up camp.

We spend the rest of the day and half of Sunday goofing off and eating smores till we're sick.

We pack up and go home, only to greet work on Monday… eck.

Sounds like a party!

And best of all………….

No annoying boys!

Yay for womanly bonding!

**Time: 6:36am**

**Location: Library (okay, the bookshelf in my room. A girl can dream, can't she?)**

**Situation: Searching.**

I need to find a book.

If I have to listen to Marissa prattle on and on about how "David's hair really did look splendid in the garage lights, don't you think Kit?" I will personally kill myself.

Or maybe I'll just kill her.

That sounds better.

**Car Ride**

I'm sitting next to Marissa who doesn't know I'm writing in my journal and not listening to what she's saying about David's laundry softener, and how it gives him a "vanilla-y, but not _too _vanilla-y scent."

Must resist urge to maim best friend.

No wonder I'm such a nut job.

**Still Driving**

Am reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the four millionth time…

Much better than listening to Marissa.

_**Still Driving**_

Remus Lupin is hot.

Werewolves are hot.

_Smoking hot!_

I need to find me one of them… pity nothing that interesting exists; life would be so much more fun!

**Driving along**

I am fantasizing about a fictional character.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen!_

Eh…. Can't bring myself to care.

Werewolves are HOT!

**Finally Here!**

I think Marissa and I underestimated the evil of tents.

I'm pretty sure they are construed by the devil.

At the moment, all the pieces of her father's favorite tent are spread all over the ground, and Marissa is swearing in Russian at them.

When did Marissa learn Russian?

Well… that's something to ponder.

Oh, she just stopped swearing now she's screaming.

_Loudly._

Good God women, knock it off!

If she thinks bursting little woodland creature's eardrums will help us put the tent away, she's got another thing coming.

Ouch, she's yelling at me now, I've got to go.

**A wee bit later ( I need to get a watch… or check my cell phone… eh, too lazy)**

We're going to the lake in a moment. I assume its freezing.

I'm gonna push her in!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Nightish**

I'm shaking so bad right now I can barely move.

And no, it's not because I'm freezing my butt off, though that could be a part of it.

No, I'm shaking, because I was ALMOST EATEN BY A GIANT DOG!!

**Later Nightish**

Marissa and I are in the car right now, we decided we stay here for the night and then drive back whenever we wake up in the morning.

I just don't know what to think, I've just never been so freaked out.

I feel like a really hot and dangerous boy just saw me naked or something.

Marissa and I went to the lake, and it was as cold (freaking icy!) as I expected it to be. We waded in to our knees, and I was beginning to rethink even dunking Marissa in, because I thought it would be mean.

..AND THEN THE TRAMP PUSHED ME IN FROM BEHIND!!

My head went under and everything, it was FREEZING!

So, after stomping gracefully away (which is sort of difficult when your converse are filled with water) I found myself in a small clearing.

…Which meant I had walked the wrong way, since I wasn't at our "camp".

I was freezing, okay? So what I did next is completely understandable, I mean, it wasn't like I _expected _anyone to come along in the middle of nowhere.

I (_cringe) _stripped down to my undies and bra.

It's a survival skill okay? I was trying to keep from freezing to death. Had I died, you wouldn't have anyone to write in you, can you imagine? You're sorry little existence wouldn't mean a thing! So, you should be thankful I took off my clothes!

Ehem.

Back to the story.

It was fairly sunny in the clearing, so I just stretched out my shirt and jeans to dry, and tossed my soaking stinky socks away, and popped a squat, trying to think of something truly hideously evil to get back at Marissa to avenge the act of treachery she had committed against me.

Okay, so maybe I was sulking a bit, but eh, whatever.

After a bit, I was about to get up and see if my clothes were dry enough to pull on, when I got that feeling again.

You know, the "psycho killer's coming" one.

So I'm sitting there, as good as naked, waiting for some psycho to come out so I can scream and attack in a wild fit of red haired fury, when out steps something 363463764 billion times worse than a man with hooks for hands.

A dog.

But not just any dog, a FREAKING MASSIVE IMGONNAEACHYOUINASINGLEBITE sort of monster!

I've never seen anything like it in my life.

Funnily enough, it seemed sort of surprised to see me too.

That's the only reason I can get for it's eyes so getting so big when it looked at me.

And…

…okay this was totally stupid of me, because the first thing I should have done when I saw the beast was scream like a love struck chick at an Back Street Boys concert…

But..

Instead I crossed my arms over my chest to try and hide my cleavage from _a murderous animal, _and said "oh, shit"_._

I don't even know why! Surely the giant dingo thing wouldn't have given a fig whether or not my clothes were on when it ate me, but I felt _embarrassed! _Like the time I flashed my brothers friend Sam Uley in 8th grade.

And the dog must have noticed my arms move, because it started staring right at my chest, and I was soo sure it was about to jump at me and eat the skin right off its bones, but it just kept staring, for a good, like, 20 seconds. I started wondering if this was really the way it was going to end, me, pretty much naked, in the belly of a giant mutant coyote. Then it looked back up at my face, back down to my chest, and then bolted out of the clearing like someone had strapped a rocket to its tail.

Omgomgomgomgomgomg

So, naturally, as soon as it was gone I started screaming (I suppose I was a little late with that…) grabbed my clothes, and hightailed my butt out of there.

I told Marissa everything, we screamed again, and then jumped into her ugly old squirrel car and haven't gotten out since.

What an excellent little adventure this turned out to be.

**So late the moon is out, and so are the stars.**

Turns out our will to live isn't as strong as our will to consume chocolate and marshmallows.

Now that I've distanced myself from the experience (holycrapholycrapthatthingwasHUGE) I can accept that it probably wasn't as big as I thought it was. It couldn't have been, it isn't even possible, maybe it was just a big dog. And it's not like it did me any harm at all, so there's nothing to be so freaked out about.

… We're still sleeping in the car with the windows up and the doors locked though… you know, just in case that guy with the hooks is real.

**So late at night**

Okay, this is going to sound nuts, but that demon creature actually kind of reminded me of…

Something.

Gar, I'm even crazy than I was before.

I need sleep… and more smores.

Nighty night diary of mine.

**A/N**

None of you have any idea how much your reviews and kind words mean to me. Thank you all so much for your encouragement, I couldn't (probably wouldn't) have done this without you. For all the mistakes in this chapter, I apologies, its all Cookies fault.

Heh, just kidding. Cookie, thank you so much for being my beta. I didn't swing this by you because I just wanted to get the damn thing up, but the next chapter will go through you, you are amazing! So yah, the numerous mistakes are all me, sorry guys.

Thanks also to my favorite Chihuahua, who is just sweet beyond words.

Anyway, as a side note, you should know that it will NEVER take that long for me to update again

AND

That as soon as any of you have read Breaking Dawn, I am going to need someone to talk about it with. I'd love for it to be one of my fanfiction buddies.

And… this is a really long A/N, so I'm going to finish it.

LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Rebel Against the Coasters!

Disclaimer: Now, let us think about this logically now...

**July 22**

**Time: 8:35 am**

**Location: Bright room with fridgey-thing**

**Situation: Marissa just went bye-bye**

Gah, I tired. Need coffee.

**Time: 8:40 am**

**Location: Living room**

**Situation: Doing nothing.**

And………. I feel much better now.

So, I'm home!

Yay.

I didn't write yesterday when we got back, 'cause I didn't feel like it.

Oh yeah, I wrote it.

…

Ehem.

I woke up, like, two minutes ago, but since I don't have to go to work today, I don't care.

Yeah, suck on _that_!

**Time: 8:58 am**

**Location: Couch**

**Situation: Lounging**

When Marissa and I got home we had a mini party, you know, celebrating the fact that we'd lived through the night and all that.

And yeah, we were total rebels; we stayed up till 4 in the morning AND didn't use a coaster once the entire night! Ha, I can hear my mother's horrified gasps from here.

… not that I will ever ever _ever _mention the fact that I didn't put a piece of something between my cola and the precious wood of her 'oh so very expensive _mensal.'_

Which is just a fancy way of saying 'table'.

Honestly, the women is so….

Weird.

And coming from me, that _really _means something.

**Blah**

**Blah**

**Blah**

Um… diary.

… Gods oh hotties, I truly hope no one ever reads this thing, I may just die of embarrassment.

Because I was just reading over this thing, and I've decided my mind is a pretty strange place to be.

In fact, if anyone but me had my mind, they'd probably go mad.

**Time: 9:25**

**Location: Couch… (still)**

**Situation: Mind…slowly…turning…to..mush!**

It's too early for this crap.

**Time: 9:35**

**Location: Floor next to couch**

**Situation: Admiring**

My toenails are quite pretty when they're purple.

**Time: 9:27**

Do you think Paul likes purple toenails?

**Time: 9:27 and a half**

Not that I give a whoop what he likes, the jerky turkey.

**Time: 9: 37**

I had a weird dream last night, I just remembered it. It started out with me in the clearing, and then that massive excuse for a Chihuahua appeared. Instead of being afraid (like any normal person would be) I walked up to the thing and kissed its muzzle, and then it turned into Paul Braxton.

Which means I was kissing Paul Braxton in the dream I had last night.

…

OMG EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Disgusting! Dreadful! Another creepy adjective that starts with D!

It's just so… gross.

I mean, sure, he's pretty good looking, and he's totally ripped, and he can be really sweet when he wants to be…

What the hell am I saying?

Paul Braxton is the devil in human form come to destroy my happiness!

There isn't _anything _good about him!

… Well, except for his looks… and his muscles… because really, there is no hiding those bad boys--

IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim.

**Time: 9:56**

Just read what I wrote above.

Ignore all of it, I needed to inhale more coffee.

Sometimes, in the mornings, I'm not completely rational.

I'm normal now though.

… This is my first day off in what feels like forever, what am I going to do?

**10:07**

Well, it's a beautiful day today. For once, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the bugs are bugging; I could go out and enjoy the fresh air.

**10: 10**

Screw it, Looney Toons is on!

**10:25**

I just gave my purple toenails green spots…

It looks rather smashing if I do say so myself.

Maybe I should do my fingernails too….

Hmmmm…

Decisions decisions….

**10:40**

I.

Am.

Boooooooooooooooored.

**10:45**

I wonder if Paul is working today.

…

Not because I care, but, I was thinking about dropping by the Garage and checking on Marissa. I just wondered about Paul because if he was there I wouldn't want to, you know _see _him.

… Especially since the inconsiderate butthead hasn't bothered to talk to me in the past forever.

Not that that bothers me.

At all.

It's actually quite nice, like a mini vacation to…. Chile.

Yeah, just like that.

**10:55**

I don't miss him at all.

**10:56**

At all!

**10:57**

I'm going to swing by the garage.

To check on Marissa.

No other reason.

**Time: 11:03**

**Location: Kitchen**

**Situation: Getting ready to see M.**

Where did I put my cell phone?

I thought I left it on the counter…

**11:07**

The back of my cell phone is missing, and the battery keeps falling out.

Stupid piece of crap.

**11:19**

I have secured the batteries with two Barbie Band Aids.

Behold the glory of my ghetto phone!

**11:25**

Going to the garage now.

…Now.

…Now.

Ha, ha, hem.

Fine.

Now.

A/N

Hello my loves…

My my but it has been awhile hasn't it?

/_coughs_/

So… Breaking Dawn.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

Well… huh.

Didn't see _that _coming. Thank you, Chihuahua, for talking with me about it, I probably would have gone mad without someone to gush with.

Oh, and Kate and Garrett? TOTALLY CALLED THAT THE FIRST TIME SHE SHOCKED HIM, OH YEAH!!

New favorite couple, I've got to say.

… And about the Paul and Rachel thing…

Alright, I admit it, I threw a not so mini fit when I read about it, but hey, can you blame me?

… She's not as cool as Kit is anyway, so _THERE _/ _sticks out tongue_/

Ehem.

Erm… review please? Pretty please? With knobs?

PS

Just finished watching "Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging". They changed oodles, but oh how I laughed regardless.


End file.
